


Your Recharging Faceplate

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Optimus can’t seem to fall into recharge. So there’s only one other thing he can do to past the time without bothering his lover. Question is will he just watch?





	Your Recharging Faceplate

Your Recharging Faceplate 

Blue optics stared up into a grey scared faceplate. Their brightness barely giving off a glow. Audials twitching ever so slightly at the shallow in-vents and ex-vents the recharging mech made. The warmth the large frame gave off. The dip in the padding the other made. All of these things so familiar. Outstretching a servo to caress the others cheek, only to stop.

It was so late. He should be in recharge as well. Not staring at the other! But he just couldn’t seem to fall into recharge. The feel of that overwhelming EM field enveloping him. The others breathe brushing against his audial making it tingle. The weight of the large grey mechs arm wrapped securely around his waist. The urge to press closer so hard to resist, but was easily forgotten as he stared into the grey mechs peaceful faceplate. A rare expression to see that he just wanted to etch the expression in his memories forever. 

Blue optics glanced at the stilled servo slowly withdrawing. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. No he wanted to persevere it as long as he could. To be able to cherish it before the other woke from his recharge. 

Though it struck the red and blue mech as odd. Odd that it was this night cycle he saw what previously he had never seen before. To only now have trouble recharging next to the powerful frame of Megatron. It wasn’t from fear; He knew that for sure. No it was something else, but what he hadn’t the faintest clue. Maybe it was the fact that he was already restless. Or perhaps it was from the questions that ranged within his processor. 

Whatever it was he supposed it didn’t matter. After all, he gained a new memory. A small smile appeared as his engine was rumbling softly. The sound close to a purr. 

For a brief moment his optics stopped to stare at the grey mechs dermas. A sudden new urge forming. One that embarrassed him, but still he couldn’t help himself. Megatron was already deep in recharge, so he wouldn’t notice a thing right? But what if he did wake? He thought grimacing at the possibility of being scolded. Then again it wasn’t like they hadn’t shared kisses before, nor was he planning to jump Megatron. Optics brightening for a split nanosecond, he shifted to press a kiss to Megatron’s dermas. 

Optics already off-line. Cheeks heating up slightly at the feel of how soft and warm they were. For a moment he thought the other hummed, but thought he just misheard. Slowly he moved away, only for a servo to press against the back of his helm and push him back into another kiss. Optics quickly turned on as he made a gasp in shock. 

Megatron’s piercing gaze locked on his own as he slipped his glossa in his mouth. Causing the red and blue mech to moan out quietly. When had Megatron woken up?! 

As quick as the kiss started it ended just as fast. The red smoldering optics staring into deep ocean blue ones. His dermas lifting up into a smirk. “Well Prime aren’t you bold?” 

Megatron spoke teasingly making Optimus cheeks heat up even more. His frame trembling slightly. “Idiot.” He mumbled out as he looked away. 

Megatron gave a hum before chuckling. “Well?” 

“Well what?”

“Well why were you staring at this “idiot’s” faceplate?” He asked while making air quotes when he said idiot’s. 

Optimus flinched at the question. His processor racing with questions before speaking quietly. “You knew?” 

“Optimus its not easy to ignore someone kissing me. And it only makes sense to think you’ve been awake the entire time.” Megatron said grinning. The Prime immediately covering his faceplate with his servos as he shook his helm. “Oh Primus help me.”

Megatron gently pried away his servos giving him an affectionate smile. Then gave a kiss to his crest before looking back into his optics. “Optimus as much as I do love teasing you when you’re so embarrassed, I think it’s about time you went to recharge.” 

Optimus opened his mouth to protest, but stopped due to the look Megatron gave him. “And don’t go trying to wiggle your way out of it. You need to rest properly.”

“But I don’t feel tired.” Optimus mumbled out without thinking only to have Megatron lift an optic ridge in questioning. The Prime already pouting. 

“Can’t we at least talk till I’m tired?” Optimus asked giving Megatron a pleading look that he knew he couldn’t say no to. Sighing the grey mech shook his helm in defeat with a hint of fondness. 

“Alright, but only until you’re tired.” 

“I know.” Optimus replied with a playful roll of the optics. Megatron giving a weak glare. 

And that’s exactly what they did. Both talking to each other about whatever adventure they had in the past. At times teasing the other when there was a chance to. Sometimes even just cuddling in a comfortable silence. 

“-and that was how Soundwave and I met.” Megatron finished his tale of his first meeting with his spymaster only to pause when Optimus didn’t respond. Looking down his dermas spread into a soft smile. The Prime curled up against his frame as he still had one servo intertwine with his larger one. Chassis heaving in a steady rhythm. His optics dark while smiling in recharge. He shook his helm briefly, before pressing another kiss to his crest and muttered out, “Good night my love.”

Moments later he also fell into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just too into the ship aren’t I? Oh well I don’t care their just too precious!


End file.
